


To Be Single

by ShadowYinYang



Series: To Be... [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anxiety, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Multi, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric chuckled, “Truly, the Champion of Kirkwall: Defender of the city, and spreads love during her free time it seems.”</p><p>Hawke was fairly surprised when she of all people was sought out to help settle her friends' relationship disputes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Single

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TwiExMachina for reading all my stuffffff!
> 
> Like my last fic, I wasn't sure if I should tag the pairings but...I feel they're more prominent in this one? Am I wrong? Let me know guys >>;;
> 
> Mics. Tags:  
> -past Hawke/Fenris mention

Hawke was pleased when after the stupid party and fake date plan (that technically worked) happened their group dynamic returned to normal. Okay, that wasn’t completely true. Little things had changed. Aveline-being-married sort of change. Her presence was the same, but there was still something different.

The changes were subtle, some more so than others, so Hawke shouldn’t be surprised when she never noticed certain changes in her friends, specifically with a certain pair that kept their relationship a secret even now.

Fenris and Anders still hadn’t told the group about whatever their relationship was. Hawke still hasn’t asked if Varric knew. On one hand, Varric knew everything. On the other hand, he might not. Hawke was many things, but she didn’t want to be _that_ person, who betrayed a friend’s trust because she accidentally opened her big mouth. At least upon discovering their secret she began to notice some changes in behavior.

Fenris attacked Anders on personal things a lot less. Any complaint on mages became simply about mages and less about Anders himself (not that Anders took the complaint better than usual, but it was something). Anders started fussing over Fenris, much to the elf’s dismay. Fenris called it ‘nagging’ and often shrugged off or denied the public display of affection. Well, sort of. Anders didn’t think it fell into the ‘public displays of affection’ category. Fenris clearly felt otherwise. It became their favorite topic to argue over when only Hawke was present. Hawke found it more and more difficult to bring both of them anywhere for completely new reasons now.

Hawke caught Isabela giving the pair confused looks whenever they acted that way, and often sent mischievous ones to Varric. Maybe Isabela knew. Fenris and Anders certainly argued with a lot less hate. There might even be some sexual tension there and if anyone could pick that up, it was Isabela.

Merrill and Isabela were another story. Fenris and Anders kept their relationship from the world, Aveline and Donnic were upfront about it, but they didn’t show off their love like Isabela and Merrill did. They were the couple that made you cringe at the level of sweetness they displayed. Hawke still hoped she didn’t have to be the one to inform Carver of this.

As far as new couples go, Hawke was relatively pleased to see how well Merrill and Isabela were getting along. There have been bumps in the road but you don’t see these two shouting at each other like the _other_ new couple. This left Hawke fairly surprised when Merrill and Isabela arrived at her estate one day. It wasn’t that they never came over, but there’s usually a reason or two. Though judging by the serious expressions on both of their faces, and this out-of-nowhere-visit, Hawke was at least mildly concerned.

“Hawke, it seems we could use a bit of…assistance,” Isabela said with a heavy sigh.

“We’d like your advice, on our relationship, if you’d help,” Merrill added before Hawke could even ask.

Hawke let them in and lead the two women to the study room, gesturing to the pair of couches with the table between them.

“Wait, why am I the one giving advice again? I love that you trust me with such a task but even I feel this is above what I’m usually known for,” Hawke asked upon sitting down. As much as Hawke trusted her own judgment in a lot of things, even she wondered why she was approached about this topic. She seemed the least qualified out of everyone, except for maybe Fenris, but at least Fenris had an excuse due to his history. She was single, did casual flings, and had a failed relationship with Fenris. From the top of her head, Anders seemed to be the better choice out of everyone. Anders was known to have gotten around, at least back in the day, but he was definitely a lot better at being empathetic and patient in comparison to Hawke.

“You calmed down Fenris and Anders and they’ve never looked happier!” Isabela pointed out, bringing Hawke down from her thoughts. She froze, her eyes widening as she scrambled to try and remember if she ever accidentally had a slip of the tongue during a wild night at the Hanged Man.

“I’ve convinced Isabela to not say anything when she found out they’re together,” Merrill explained and Hawke let out a sigh of relief.

“Honestly, I find it an insult that they think we can’t pick up on it,” Isabela stated and Hawke gave a light nod and a shrug in agreement.

“That aside, what exactly did I do for them again?” Hawke didn’t recall any form of advice that was given to the other pair.

“That night at the Hanged Man when you were the last one in the room with those two. Varric had to leave for a moment to speak with a contact. I already returned to my room, but I happen to…well, I heard things. What? Don’t give me that look. It’s hard NOT to hear things with the level of shouting the two were doing!”

Hawke vaguely recalled that night: That argument about PDA again that they seemed to hold back until either they were alone or only Hawke was present. She just remembered losing a bit of patience considering how many weeks passed and they were still having that same disagreement. Normally, she shouldn’t of had raised her voice for those kinds of thing but it was getting a bit ridiculous for her to say the least at the time.

_“Both of you, shut up! Anders, let Fenris be independent! Pull back on the fussing a bit! Fenris! Let Anders give a crap out you at least a little bit! Maker, you should be talking TO each other not AT each other! Find that middle ground because I’m not doing it for you!”_

The pair went silent after that outburst, and she barely remembered what happened after. Well Isabela was right, the two HAVE been a bit…easier to get along with since then. They certainly haven’t been fighting about PDA things since then.

“Alright…I guess that’s a point? Alright ladies, how can I help?” Hawke got comfy in her chair. The other two sat on opposite ends of a couch before her, Merrill starting on the tea Orana brought them and Isabela taking bites of the cut up sandwiches on the table.

“Merrill’s having an issue on the trusting part of a relationship,” Isabela started only to receive a sharp glare from Merrill. Really, Hawke didn’t know the elf was capable of it.

“I don’t think it’s particularly fair to ask me to completely trust the woman who betrayed our trust in her,” Merrill stated and Hawke swallowed, already knowing what this was regarding.

“I came back!” Isabela exclaimed, and Hawke found herself nodding in agreement. Merrill sent a glare at Hawke and she looked away.

“That’s not the point, Bela. You hurt me.”

“I apologized!”

“You just don’t get it!” Merrill huffed, the distress in her voice becoming more apparent.

“Hawke was okay with!”

“You’re not in a relationship with _Hawke_! You’re in a relationship with _me_!”

Hawke waved her arm in the air, getting their attention. “Okay…let’s give it a rest for now. Um…the best thing I can say here is that I see both sides of your points. However…” Hawke was personally afraid to even take a side. Being on the bad end of a blood mage or someone who backstabbed you once already wasn’t an ideal position either way.

“Um…however…Merrill is…right?” she said quietly and swiftly continued when Isabela gave her a look, “She’s right in the sense that you’re not in a relationship with me. You came back to us, that’s all that matters to me. However, you can’t expect everyone to react the same way that I do, just because you favor my response. D-Does that make sense?”

“Merrill’s been holding this against me for weeks already! She can’t hold it over me forever!”

“That’s true too. I think that’s something you both need to work out. Isabela, you need to understand and empathize with Merrill’s pain. It’s a lot better than just dismissing it. Not only that…” Hawke turned to Merrill, who only looked surprise that she was getting a mini lecture as well. “Merrill, I’m not saying you need to forgive Isabela and all is forgotten. But you have to put some sort of understanding that Isabela is used to these kinds of mind games. She’s doesn’t want to be in a position of having to owe you on something she thought was paid off. Give her time and understanding; and you both need to work on not, well, assuming things of each other. Talk to out. Like really talk it out.”

The pair fell silent for a moment, Isabela looking at the floor and Merrill into her cup of tea.

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” Isabela spoke first, repositioning herself so she could face her lover, “I wasn’t trying to be dismissive. I think I was just…in denial that I hurt you. It’s not an excuse. I’ll make it up you, if you’d let me.”

Merrill sighed and shifted slightly as well. “I…am sorry as well. I can’t say I’ve forgiven you or completely trust you…but I believe what you just said to me.”

“Aw Kitten!” With a scoot, Isabela pulled Merrill into a gentle hug. Hawke couldn’t help but smile, partially at her own accomplishment, as she didn’t think it could go this well.

* * *

Hawke found herself relatively surprised when she was invited to her favorite elven warrior’s (okay, ONLY elven warrior’s) home. Usually she just had a reason to go see him, and is not often straight up invited. When she arrived in the bedroom, she found Fenris and Anders giving each other the silent treatment. If she told anyone that the two were quiet in each other’s presence no one would believe her.

“Um…if I’m interrupting anything I can-”

“Sit,” Fenris pointed to the chair conveniently set up to face them. Anders seemed to have claimed the bed while Fenris had the seat with the table to hold his…couple of bottles of wine. Hawke sat, a bit lazily, as the commanding tone had little to no effect on Hawke. She recalled the stupid fancy party and how much Fenris would command and lead Anders in pure silence. Hawke had to resist thinking about how their sex life went upon realizing the clear difference she and Anders had with how they respond to Fenris. She swiftly tried to engage them in conversation before her thoughts went out of control.

“Is it something I’ve done? Am I in trouble with both of you for once? I swear I’ve done no blood magic!” Her tone was light, hoping a bit of teasing would lighten the tension she felt the moment she walked into the room.

“Well speaking of blood magic,” Anders started, swinging his legs over the bed and sat so he could face Hawke, “Merrill mentioned off handedly how well you-”

“We require your assistance in a dispute,” Fenris cut in, causing Anders to give him an offended glare.

“I was talking!”

“And proceeded to waste our time, yes.”

“You know what maybe I should leave. Since I waste your time so much!” Anders pushed himself off the bed.  
Fenris glared in return, his hand slamming down on the table. Hawke could practically hear it now: About how Anders really should just leave and blah, blah, blah. So before Fenris had the chance to snap and say something he didn’t mean, Hawke jumped up and put her hands out in an attempt to stop Anders.

“Whoa, okay, wait! You, sit down! Fenris, don’t open your mouth!”

“Do not order me-”

“PLEASE don’t open your mouth for a few moments!” Hawke pleaded, giving him a desperate look. Fenris closed his mouth and looked away. Anders sat down on the edge of the bed again.

“Okay…one at a time. And no one will interrupt each other! Got it?!”

Hawke only received hesitant nods. She returned to the seat that was set up for her so can view both.

“Okay, Anders? What happened?”

“Fenris refuses to make our relation public.”

Hawke looked at Fenris, not to judge, but to catch the elf opening his mouth for a retort and only held back when she silently reminded him about not interrupting.

“Did he say why?”

“Says he’s not ready. How much time does he bloody need?”

Hawke could see Fenris gripping his drink a little too hard as he started chugging it down his throat.

“Did he say?”

“No! Well, he said he doesn’t know.”

“And you want him to be public about this because…?”

“I don’t think I’m something to be ashamed of hiding!”

Hawke could see Fenris hold in a groan.

“The more this goes on the more I feel like…he doesn’t care! I’m just something to fuck until boredom hits!”

Hawke nodded. “Do you wish to add anything else?”

Anders looked like he really did. He bit is lip and looked away, but his eyes looked as if it was staring off into the distance.

“No…”

Hawke gave her gaze to Fenris. “And your side of the argument is…?”

“A relationship doesn’t need to be shouted for the world to hear! Why the mage proceeds to believe that is a requirement is ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous?!” Anders exclaimed.

“Anders!” Hawke called out and Anders looked away, crossing his arms with a huff.

“If the mage cannot trust me with something as basic as this, I fail to see why I need to entertain him with more than what I can give!” Fenris argued, more towards Anders than to Hawke.

“So you never want to go public?”

“It’s not…It’s not that I _never_ want it to happen. Just not now.”

Hawke nodded. She caught Anders shivering slightly as he continued to blankly stare into the distance.

“Alright, you can both talk freely now but do NOT interrupt each other. Anders?” Anders jumped slightly before looking at her to indicate his attention. “Why do you feel the need to be reassured? Fenris said it’s not like you’re gonna be hidden forever.”

“How is that supposed to reassure me, Hawke? I’ve spent all my life in hiding, hiding a part of myself because I’m some ‘evil’ and ‘scary’ mage. I’m not even asking him to tell the world, but just…to our friends! And he can’t even do that!”

“I told you it’s not about you being a mage! Stop playing victim about this!” Fenris exclaimed, his frustration and anger now on the forefront.

“Then what is this about?! What’s your excuse in all of this if I’m not the victim?!” Anders snapped back.

“It’s about two people finding solid foundation with each other and until I feel ready, which I won’t be if you keep pressuring me, then we can tell whoever you care to!”

Hawke stood and raised he hands again,

“Okay, okay, no shouting! Attention back to me! Ugh…Anders, I know you’re not laying everything out to me. I don’t know if you’ve told the more personal stuff to Fenris, but clearly whatever you’ve told him, it’s not the whole thing. Are you sure you have nothing else to add to this? As far as I can see right now, well, I think Fenris has more of a point.”

Anders breathed heavily, a frown remaining on his face, but his eyes glistened as it got a bit watery. He gripped onto the bedsheets, looking his best to maintain control of his emotions. “I…I _need_ the reassurance. And the best way to have it is…is if he can show that he really isn’t ashamed of me.”

“And why must his need override mine?!” Fenris tacked on.

“It doesn’t!” Anders shouted back, his voice cracking a little.

“Not to pick a side here, but why a need?” Hawke asked in a gentler tone.

Anders stood up, again, looking ready to bolt. “Because! I have anxiety! Among other things I don’t wish to disclose! I can’t help it! And Fenris decides to up and blame it on Justice, like a spirit of _Justice_ is supposed to somehow cause everything I have to deal with! I say it’s all in my head _one time_ and somehow it’s Justice to blame! No matter how much I explain that Justice has nothing to do with me feeling completely anxious about everything!”

Hawke looked to Fenris, who didn’t look any less angry as Anders when he stood as well.

“What other reason am I supposed to jump to?! You expect me to just accept that a magical entity residing in you is somehow not the cause of your distress?!”

Hawke stood as well, putting her arms out to halt both from doing any further actions, especially if Anders really was about to run out of here. “Wait! Don’t say anything!” she ordered the apostate before quickly turning to the warrior. “Fenris, do you know what anxiety is?”

Fenris looked startled for a brief moment, confused at the question he was given.

“No, but if it’s a problem, and Justice isn’t the cause, why does the mage not just heal it?”

Anders looked at him in disbelief, most of the anger drained from his face from the revelation. The change in attitude seemed to offset Fenris, who just looked back in even more confusion. “It…It’s not something I can heal, Fenris.”

The elf only blinked. His tense body posture faltered as he took a step back, as if physically shocked to disbelief.

Hawke let out a breath, feeling the tension go down and proceeded to lower her arms.

“Is it…something that hurts?” Fenris found himself asking with raising concern in his voice.

“I guess it doesn’t…hurt directly. But it causes other things to happen which can hurt. Like…now. I suppose…” Anders shrugged, his fingers now tugging at his own feathered coat.

“Oh…” Fenris looked down, his discomfort in the situation raising.

Anders shook his head, finding disappointment in himself on how this whole thing must make Fenris feel, “No I…I assumed things when I shouldn’t have. I’m…sorry. I should’ve been more empathetic with what you wanted and explain myself properly. More so anyway.”

“Anders.” Anders shuttered when hearing his name again from his partner’s mouth, “I…also should’ve…mentioned or asked when I didn’t clearly understand. I apologize as well.”

Hawke let out a soft breath of relief and carefully sat back into the seat she was given. “Now that that part’s cleared up…Fenris, are you willing to clarify why you want to keep the relationship so confidential? I understand you’re not ready, but I’m just…seeing if there’s something that wasn’t said or explained to Anders.”

Fenris folded his arms, and looked briefly between Hawke and Anders.

“I…am not ashamed of you, Anders. I just…want time. I want us to go through different experiences as a couple, and see how we will handle them. Every week I feel some new problem arises. If we aren’t going to last I rather it be before I raise my hopes. I don’t want to do to you what I did to…” Fenris’s voice trailed off, only to accidentally give a glance to Hawke. Hawke was torn between whether or not to express the suddenly awkwardness of being in the room now.

“Ah…” Anders replied with a small nod, “I see…don’t worry about it then, Fenris.” Anders took large strides across the room and swiftly closed the distance between him and Fenris. He touched the shoulder in comfort, with Fenris letting out a long sigh and running a hand through his hair. 

That’s when Hawke saw it. Or at least, saw something that wasn’t there.

“Oh!” she shot up from her seat and also swiftly approached Fenris, “Fenris, the band I gave you that night.”

“I returned it,” Fenris stated flatly.

“Well, I know, but that’s just it! Maybe you and Anders can…you know. Carry something like between you two. I mean it doesn’t have to be anything fancy, I gave you a red scarf thingy for crying out loud.”

Fenris touched his arm where the red favor used to be.

“Yes…perhaps that is something worth considering. Thank you, Hawke.”

“Yes, thank you, Hawke. For coming and everything,” Anders stated as well.

Hawke gave them a nod. “You are welcome, both of you! Well…if you need me to help in explaining anything or whatever extra help you may need…I’ll be at the Hanged Man,” Hawke pointed over her shoulder as she started on her way out.

* * *

 

When entering the Hanged Man she found Varric in the corner of the room and took a seat at his table, pleased that of all things in her life, at least Varric remained consistent.

“You seem to be showing up here alone a lot lately,” Varric chuckled slightly as he cleaned Bianca.

“I seem to have more reasons to nowadays…” Hawke grumbled. The more she saw of relationships the more she felt maybe being single really was the best thing she should ask for. “…I need a drink.”

For some reason, a drunken state seems to be the only time she gets to interact with Sebastian. He found Hawke and Varric, with Hawke more or less gurgling something about being single.

“I thought she said she would consume less.”

“She has! This is all she’ll have for today!”

“I have trouble telling if that was sarcasm or not…” Sebastian frowned only to have Varric chuckle in response.

“And you’ll never know.”

“When Hawke sobers up, ask her to find me. No rush.”

“Waaaait! Sebastian! I can help you! Tell me your problems!” she lifted her hands in attempt to reach him only to completely miss and they hit the table again. Sebastian didn’t even have to move.

“I shall, thanks for your offer. Just not now.”

“Your accent is sexy, come baaaack!” she whined when she noticed the blurry figure before her was getting smaller.

* * *

 

Hawke found herself in the Chantry the next day in search of the religious man. When she did, she let out a sigh of annoyance. “I’m sorry you had to catch me like that,” she apologized, trying to make it not a big deal. It was more out of her own guilt than actually being here because Sebastian requested some kind of assistance. The night of her being a shitty date remained in her guilty conscious as she realized she hasn’t done anything to really make up for Sebastian's generosity and patience. “And I’m sorry if I said anything that implies…things.” she added, wanting to make it clear that sexy accent or not, absolutely nothing was going to happen between them.

“I accept your apology and thank you for coming to see me. Hawke, I seek your wisdom.”

“Wisdom? Well, how flattering,” Hawke laughed slightly but stopped when she was the only one humored.

“Please don’t hesitate to be honest with me,” Sebastian continued on as if he didn’t hear. Hawke nodded and Sebastian took her outside the Chantry and then proceeded on a stroll through Hightown. “Is it wrong to ask Fenris to see the mercy the Maker has shown him?”

“Uh…” that was all Hawke could get out, as she wasn’t sure anyone should be answering on behalf of Fenris.

“We get along, and I’m happy to have his company. I just fail to see how after everything he’s gone through, he falls into the arms of an apostate mage.”

Hawke looked at him, slightly alarmed. “You…were told about them…?” Hawke questioned carefully, not to sound like she was accusing. Although there _will_ be accusations thrown around if Fenris told Sebastian without Anders’s knowledge.

“What? Was it supposed to be a secret? I’ve seen Anders go to and from the mansion numerous times. I’m usually awake early for some prayers. I thought nothing of it at first. What Fenris does is his business. I’ve dabbled in fun of course in my earlier years.”

Not that Hawke didn’t believe him, but she still had trouble imagining Sebastian as some playboy.

“It wasn’t until I caught them sharing…a fleeting moment of passion…”

Hawke only made a confused face. Coming from Sebastian, Hawke wasn’t sure if that meant kissing, Orlesian kissing, or fucking.

“I’ve seen love in many ways, Hawke. It…reminded me of how Aveline looks at Donnic. I could hardly believe it. He spent years escaping a mage only to return to one. I’ve half a mind to intervene. Clearly he’s relapsing from all the suffering he’s had to endure!”

Hawke took in a breath and looked at the merchants they passed, trying to calm her nerves and distract her. Though she could see why Sebastian would think that considering before Anders there was…herself, another mage.

“It cannot be healthy for him. He returns to the arms of a mage but denies the love of Andraste herself? I feel helpless for my friend. Hawke, perhaps you could talk to Anders about the seriousness of their relationship? I know you two are quite close as…fellow mages.”

Hawke took a moment to realize she was being addressed and turned her gaze back at him. “Uh…well, I have. I think they’re quite serious. Both have a lot of things to work on, but they seem to, well, genuinely care for each other.”

“Really?” the looked of surprise was nothing in comparison to the near disappointed tone in the man’s voice.

“Yes, really,” she said as firmly and politely as she could.

“I see…perhaps I’ll speak to Fenris about this.”

“Ah! If you do, try to mention you saw them and…yeah, just mention that part.”

“As you wish, Hawke. I see you clearly put a lot of faith in this…relationship. More than in the Maker?”

“Well…” Hawke bit her lip, unsure how to answer this without trying to insult his beliefs, “Um…you don’t know Anders as well as Fenris. Anders hides a lot of his insecurities and weakness behind a boast of confidence. But underneath all of that, he’s caring, kind, loving, loyal, and I really think Andraste would be proud at how much he’s doing for Fenris and for a lot of people that don’t have the help they need.”

Sebastian frowned and Hawke mentally cursed herself, knowing the man hated hearing the major point Anders enjoyed bringing up with him. Not to say Anders wasn’t completely and 100% in the right, but Hawke swore on her future deathbed she was going to be nice and patient with Sebastian today…

“Well…I trust you, Hawke. Thank you for listening to me today.” Sebastian took a couple of steps forward and turned to stop before Hawke, “I appreciate it. I shall not take up more of your time today. If you ever need a listen, I shall also lend my ear to you as well.” With a bow, and a ‘good day,’ Sebastian left to return to the Chantry.

Hawke decided she needed a drink.

Varric promptly refused let anyone serve her drinks unfortunately, as he reminded her it was game night and that meant she’ll get the drinks later.

“I swear, if Aveline and Donnic come at me for relationship problems, I will find a way to go back in time and fight the Arishok again…”

In turn, Varric had to listen to Hawke’s complaints.

“I had to listen to Sebastian talk about him and Andraste, Varric! ANDRASTE! Okay, there was more to the conversation besides that but still!” Her hands went up and down in various gestures, occasionally slamming down on the table. “Ugh…why me, Varric. Whyyyyyyyyyy…”

“Hmm…I wonder too,” Varric looked up from cleaning some of his newer arrows, “Maybe it’s because you’re not with anyone. People tend to have biased views with their own relationships.”

Hawke pouted as he rested on her arms on the table.

“I guess…I can’t imagine myself going to, well, any of them for any real advice. Maybe you if I had to but…wow, maybe I _am_ the best choice.”  
Varric chuckled, “Truly, the Champion of Kirkwall: Defender of the city, and spreads love during her free time it seems.”

“I feel so lonely now,” Hawke muttered with a shake of her head, as if she didn’t even hear her friend.

“I’m sure you can pick anyone in Kirkwall and they’d be all over you.”

“Unless they’re all over someone else already. I mean, when I was considering settling down, I was legitimately thinking of Merrill or Anders. After the whole Fenris thing especially.”

“Daisy? Hmm, fair. Could use a bit less blood magic. But the possessed apostate mage? I’m only saying this as your friend but…”

“But nothing, Anders is really, _really_ , great…oh Maker, I’m just depressing myself now. Maybe I’ll…try hitting on Cullen sometime. Okay, maybe not, he had some very bigoted things to say about mages. Oh who is even left? _Don’t_ _say Sebastian_.”

“Hawke, I think you have some years left before having to worry about settling down. If that’s even the life you want.”

Hawke tilted her head in thought. Really, was it? By the time she settled down, she’d probably be an Aunt first. Or great-aunt? There were too many things to meddle in, too many slavers to kill, and too many people to help.

“Hey…you know, you might be right,” Hawke grinned at her best friend and got up from the table, “I’ll be off, see you in a few hours for game night!”

Hawke returned, as promised, her coin bag much heavier than usual. Hawke was the last to arrive tonight. She scanned the table, seeing everyone was here and accounted for. When she sat, Isabela was pestering Fenris about the new earring he wore on his left lobe. The elf didn’t disclose anything beyond “It was a gift.” It didn’t satisfy anyone there, but Fenris has always been the best at never succumbing to any form of pressure from the group. Hawke looked to Anders, trying to see if there was anything different on him. Hawke just about given up when Anders turned his head, slightly glaring at Isabela who tried a more physical approach as she attempted to play with the earring. Fenris gently pushed her back and Hawke sat back when she noticed Anders’s hair tie was covered by what looked like thin white fabric.

Merrill took Isabela’s arm and kept her in the seat. She didn’t let go and Isabela didn’t try to tangle herself out of it even when she saw a chance to touch the golden earring.

“It just looks so familiar. Like I’ve seen that style before.”

Anders and Fenris didn’t bother replying to her. Sebastian looked like he was muttering a prayer, probably for Fenris. Hawke can’t deny that was at least nice if that’s the case. Aveline brought Donnic with her tonight, which was always a neat thing to have one more grounded person in the group.

She couldn’t help but give a grin of fondness. This little group probably wouldn’t last forever, but if she could do what she does best and come to game night every week to meet with what is essentially her family, she wouldn’t mind this life at all.

“Drinks on me tonight!” she announced, shaking her coin bag around. It wasn’t any real special occasion, but she lived in the moment and she loved every moment that she got to spend with her favorite band of misfits.


End file.
